Regardless of What Was Said Before
by ALivingElement
Summary: Despite personality conflicts, Kolyat and Arien get along relatively well. For the most part. KolyatxOC DL,DR!


**1 / Motion**

All he knew was that she wanted dance with him, but this was _not_ the kind of dance he wanted to be in. Gods, she was gonna get it later.

**2 / Cool**

Arien shivered under the covers, not quite used to Kolyat being angry enough to leave her back freezing.

**3 / Young**

"Ahh…. What I'd do to still be a part of Children's Day."

"I thought you were still like, seventeen, or something." His big, dark eyes could barely see her once happy expression switch to an angry expression, then finally crack to a smile.

"That's you, m'dear." She wrapped an arm around him and pinched the forearm. Hard. And with her nails. "At least mentally for a guy. By the way, I'm twenty."

**4 / Last**

He didn't realize how much Arien truly loved those little cake things.

Maybe _that's_ why he was sleeping in the hallway right now…

**5 / Wrong**

Kolyat always seemed to pick the worst time to use sarcasm with her. Now he has a nice discoloration in the scales on his cheek.

**6 / Gentle**

"Just don't press too hard." With a nod, Kolyat's fingers barely touched her ruined skin. "It may be a scar, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

**7 / One**

"Look, either I'm gonna get my cake, or you're gonna get us two drinks from the Tupari machine. Take a pick."

**8 / Thousand**

Both sets of eyelids blinked as the large, cherry-colored flare burst and much smaller bits sprinkled down. Apart from the slightly muffled boom, Kolyat could hear his roommate clap her hands together.

**9 / King**

The tiny doddle of the blue-toned drell with a crown on his head was just enough evidence to question as to what he had said wrong to her.

**10 / Learn**

"So, I figured out why Bailey made you stay with me on this."

"Oh really?"

"I just learned that I can't aim or fire a gun to save my life."

**11 / Blur**

After they pulled away from the other, Arien couldn't even see the black head-scale on Kolyat's forehead properly.

**12 / Wait**

"I hate lines." Arien giggled as the long trail of people barely even got shorter within the last few hours.

**13 / Change**

"_You have to __**grow up**__ Arry!"Her father yelled at the six-year-old, not even caring much for anything else that was happening in the station. "Otherwise, you will __**never**__ be able to even __**live**__ in this __**world**__!"_

**14 / Command**

In this situation of electric sparks and rising water coming closer to him, Kolyat felt the most vulnerable, and no control over this was more than enough to frighten him.

**15 / Hold**

When all was lost, and Arien was hiding in the closet, just as she'd do as a child, the drell reaches in and gently curls his hand around hers.

**16 / Need**

"I don't need a bodyguard!" Kolyat stopped dead before walking out the door, and barely turned his head to look over his shoulder. "If more than anything, I need you!"

**17 / Vision**

That nice little head-slap Bailey gave him was enough to really screw up his focus on to where he was going.

**18 / Attention**

All she wanted was for him to not be such a dick and actually look in her in the eyes and talk to her.

**19 / Soul**

His heart sank. His stomach lurched. He prayed with everyone else: _"By Gods, don't let her leave!"_

**20 / Picture**

"This is your mom?" Arien nodded and pulled the frame out of Kolyat's hands. "Too bad I look like her, huh?"

**21 / Fool**

Oh yeah. She's really gonna get it. This thing on his head? It's gonna be in her sheets before she goes to her bed. That'll stop her laughing.

**22 / Mad**

Kolyat loved to fake trying to pull back the section of hair that covered over Arien's right eye.

**23 / Child**

He was hurt emotionally. She still bears both emotional and physical scars.

**24 / Now**

"I don't have time for later!" Arien yelled from the shuttle, trying as hard as she could to keep the door open as long as possible. "Tell me now before we both regret this!"

**25 / Shadow**

Arien hated certain things about herself. Her looks, her parents, her childhood. But mostly how everyone treats her completely different when they know her last name.

**26 / Goodbye**

"_I have to go."_ The words still echoed in Kolyat's mind, and he threw himself onto her empty bed. _"I have to go."_

**27 / Hide**

Current friends: Kolyat, Shepard, Garrus, Mordin, Tali. Current People With Her: Kolyat, Garrus, Mordin, Tali, Thane. Now of those people who is in the closet with her: The stupid blue drell with his big ol' eyes and snippy attitude. _'At least he cares'_, Arien thought.

**28 / Fortune**

After shoving the whole yellow cookie in her mouth, she handed a small paper that had come within the folded-over sweet. _"With great knowledge comes great rewards."_

**29 / Safe**

"Okay, you really need to stay out of closets!"

**30 / Ghost**

When Kolyat walked in, he didn't expect to see Arien's mother. And to hear Arien yell that loud with that many breaks in her voice from the salty water running down her face.

**31 / Book**

Kolyat knew that she kept a scrapbook of them, but he didn't know that she had a picture of him sleeping.

**32 / Eye**

Arien had a bad enough time with being related to her parents, but having her chocolate eye prompted her to keep it hidden by her hair.

**33 / Never**

He never liked the Tupari _dispenser_. What made her think he'd like the drink _it birthed out_?

**34 / Sing **

He didn't ever tell her that her singing in the shower was amazing. He had to keep something about her to himself.

**35 / Sudden**

It was nice, laying in bed, Arien tangled limbs with his. Until that damn fish hit it's big, fat head against the glass as a way of saying 'FEED ME.'

**36 / Stop**

Time halted when that dragon tooth sprang out, nearly clipping Arien and Thane. Even a normal human memory can remember that in full detail.

**37 / Time**

"I just wanna make sure you're going to be okay." Kolyat barely twitched when Mordin stuck that needle in his arm, Arien smiling at him an apology.

**38 / Wash**

She liked to scrub his scales clean. He hated to be cleaned ever so thoroughly.

**39 / Torn**

Arien's mother looked like she was going to kill her daughter, but also looked a bit relived at the teen's words.

**40 / History**

It only took a minute as to why Kolyat never really mentioned his father.

**41 / Power**

"_Don't you dare disrespect me again!"_ The teenage drell saw his friend flinch lightly at the sounds from the other side of the wall. It didn't help Arien that the people next over were also a father and daughter.

**42 / Bother**

For the first few weeks, Arien didn't really talk to Kolyat. When asked why, she simply said: "I didn't want to bother you, is all."

**43 / God**

Kolyat could only look on as Arien and his father were chatting about various things, such as just what a _siha_ was, and who all the different drell Gods were. But the look of excitement and curiosity on the girl's face was enough to walk on.

**44 / Wall**

She had various things held up on the room's walls. Including that ugly poster of how the politics were worked. Didn't help that a _certain Turian's face_ was glued on, and a 'A+' was right above it.

**45 / Naked**

Her face was flushed, trying not to shift herself in a way that reveal her body to the drell, but that was impossible of a task, for Mordin refused to move for her. God she wanted her dress back…

**46 / Drive**

The shuttle was on its way to a separate part of the Citadel, but lifeless as it was, Arien could sense that it was taking forever on purpose.

**47 / Harm**

His job: Keep her out of trouble.

Very hard to do when she is hell-bent on chucking herself into it.

**48 / Precious**

"Well, he gave us a pretty hard time of making you come with us, so…"

At the time, it didn't make Arien realize just why Kolyat fought so hard to have her come with him.

**49 / Hunger**

It only took a little growl to make the moment so much less intense.

**50 / Believe**

She didn't know what to do anymore. What to think. What to be.

All she knew was that the drell holding her ever so tightly wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

**Trivia:**

**Quick Note****: **_**Arien is my Mass Effect OC. No, she is not a Shepard. No, she is not a Oriana look-a-like. Arien is herself, and she is going to stay that way. No exceptions.**_

**1, 3, 8, 9, 31, 34- **Arien likes to kill time. She also never really got to be a kid growing up.

**2- **Ari no like cold. Kolyat abuses this fact.

**4, 7-** Never mess with Arien and her cakes.

**6, 13, 20, 23, 25, 27, 29, 30, 39, 41, 45- **Arien had a hard time growing up, and was expected to do everthing right all the time. Dad was a high-respected politition, and Mom was a junkie. When Mom was thrown out (literary), Dad started to abuse Ari. Dude's in jail now.

**7, 33-** References to _Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained_. .net/s/6038495/1/


End file.
